goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys series is a GoAnimate adventure-comedy-family film saga by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Produced By Mushroom Kingdom Studios, Nelvana, No. Entertainment And DevinnyFilms for Broadcast On YTV, Orange Otter Network, CityVisiontv, Mushroom Kingdom TV and PlayUK. Plot Inspired by The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Sophie the Otter embarks on various adventures whether if it is a quest through outer space or at a circus with various cartoon and video game characters. WilliamWill2343, Robot Jones and Prevue became co-leaders of the group shortly after the events of The Hidden Treasure. Characters (WIP) *Robot Chicken/Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?/The Team Bunnings Show: Robot Jones (did not appear in the pilot), Robot Chicken, Prevue Utonium (did not appear in the pilot) and Sophie's Alliance (only appeared in the pilot). *GoAnimate: Sophie the Otter, WilliamWill2343, Samuel, Joey King, Igor the Mii *Rugrats: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Angelica Pickles, and Dil Pickles (did not appear in the pilot) *The Simpsons: Bart and Lisa Simpson *The Berenstain Bears: Brother and Sister Bear *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, and Candace *Maple Town: Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Rachel Rabbit, Suzie Squirrel, Ricky Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon, Danny Dog, Mikey Mole, Penny Pig, Betty Badger (last 3 debuted in Paradise Paranoia) *Adventures of the Little Koala: Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Mingle, Kiwi, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, the Penguin triplets (debuted in Paradise Paranoia), Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo, and Weather *Rolie Polie Olie: Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Percy Polie, Polina Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, and Pollie Pi *The Wuzzles: Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, and Moosel *Timothy Goes to School: Timothy, Yoko, Frank 1 and 2, Charles, Nora, Claude, Doris, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, and Mrs. Jenkins *Bubble Bobble: Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, and Cororon *Sylvanian Families (1987 DiC Cartoon): Rusty Wildwood, Ashley Evergreen, Prissy Thistlethorn, Grover Chestnut, and Buster Slydale *Dragon Tales: Cassie and Ord *The Get-Along Gang: Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and Portia Porcupine (all debuted in Blastronauts) *PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie Snootie, and Bootsie Snootie *Popples: P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Puffball, Prize, Putter, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, Billy Wagner, and Bonnie Wagner (debuted in Blastronauts) Films *Sophie the Otter and Her Friends Escape from Deadl E. Cheese (Pilot film) *The Hidden Treasure *Paradise Paranoia *Blastronauts In Production *Queen Bee's Honey Heist In Development *Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Global Warnings *Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Circus Ruckus *Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Incredible Shrinking Team *Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: 80's World *Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: South Pole Panic *Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Witch Team Rescue Innuendo *You can clearly see WilliamWill2343, Robot Jones and Prevue giving the finger to HurriCrane in Paradise Paranoia when it's close to the ending. CREATED BY PB&JOTTERISNUMBER1, CO-CREATED BY SGRSPCEEVRYTHNGNCE Category:Film Series Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series